Learning to Love
by Orangesoda111
Summary: SEQUEL to learning to trust Bella is finally away from her abusive ex or is she... but how long will she last before her life goes downhill? Will she finally learn to love? All human cannon ON HOLD
1. I repel people that work at hospitals

**Oh my peanut butter! So this is the sequel to my first fanfic Learning to Trust I think I got the hang of fanfic now and writing stories etc. I'm SO excited to write this sequel this is my favorite fanfic story to write! Don't worry this sequel is going to be just as intense and better as Learning to Trust! Disclaimer I do not own twilight SM does. Anyways Enjoy this chapter! And reviews are appreciated.**

_Previously…__"I love you" "I love you too" Edward said_

It's been a week since I woke up from a coma and Edward has been by my side 24/7… literally we didn't talk much just looked at each other memorizing how we look again and . We're together now as in a couple. The only conversation we had that was serious is when Edward told me to stop cutting I don't know if we had any more conversations like that because, I was drugged half of the time.

_FLASH BACK 3 Days ago _

"_Bella you need to stop." Edward said_

"_Stop what" I said my voice hoarse _

"_Cutting" Edward said _

"_Oh" I said awkwardly_

"_I-" Started but Edward cut me off_

"_Every time I see your cuts it kills me Bella and It probably kills Emmett too" Edward said _

"_Promise me you'll stop" Edward said and his emerald eyes staring at me with such intensity it felt like he was staring into my soul_

"_I-I really want to Edward trust me I do but I can't" I said _

"_Bella please your ruining your life there's other ways to deal with your pain besides cutting" _

"_I'll try" I said not wanting to disappoint Edward and he just starred at me_

"_I'll stop cutting" I said not knowing if I could_

"_Time for your pain medicine" Carlisle said and I was partially saying this to make Edward shut up I have such a huge headache_

"_No I don't want any" I protested_

"_Bella it will make you feel better" Edward urged_

"_That stuff freakin knocks me out for days" I said a little angry because, 3 days ago I took that medicine and I was asleep for 3 days and had terrible nightmares and I couldn't wake up_

"_Bella" Edward said in a worried tone _

"_Fine" I said and Carlisle injected the medicine into my iv Its just going to be a dream its just going to be a dream I told myself before Carlisle spoke_

" _5 4 3 2…" Was the last thing I heard Carlisle say before I feel into a deep sleep filled with nightmares of my shooting._

_End flashback_

"Hey Carlisle" I said as he walked in

"Oh your awake I was just going to check up on you" Carlisle responded and Edward awoke on the couch Emmett was snoring on the chair still asleep. I through a pillow at Emmett and he woke up.

"Dude you were snoring" Edward said

"I don't snore" Emmett pouted and I laughed a little but it hurt my wound so I stopped.

"Ok I would like you to answer some of these questions" Carlisle said

"Have you ever been addicted to drugs?" Carlisle asked

"No" I said

"Any nightmares since the shootings?"

"No" I lied

"Any headaches?"

"No"

"Nashua?"

"No"

"Good. Ok you still will have to continue group therapy and Emmett" Carlisle said and Emmett looked at him

"Here" Carlisle continued and threw a pain medication pills bottle to Emmett

"Keep these with you and give Bella one pill every 5 or 6 hours. Its very easy to get addicted to pain pills so be careful." Carlisle warned me

"I've been through worse I think I can handle not being addicted to pills" I said a little on edge wanting to get out of this place.

"Oh ok just hop on this wheel chair and you'll be ready to go." Carlisle said

"Is this really necessary?" I asked as a nurse wheeled me out of the hospital

"You just got shot" She Implied

"Really I haven't noticed" I blurted out

"Sorry I just have a headac-" I started to say but stopped myself

"I mean I'm really on edge I don't want to be near a hospital again too much bad memories."

"Bye" The nurse said and practically threw me out of my wheel chair I saw that Emmett and Edward pulled up the jeep. Edward helped me walk to the jeep and said

"Well looks like you made a new friend" pointing to the nurse

"What can I say I repel people that work at hospitals. Everyone there hates me or thinks I'm messed up." I said

Emmett picked me up and put me into his jeep and Edward hopped in too.

"There you go little sis" Emmett said and I leaned on Edward's shoulder the whole time I must have fell asleep because, I woke up to Emmett saying

"Lil sis we're home." Emmett said

"Ugh" I groaned not wanting to get up

"Here I got cha" Edward said and picked me up bridal style we walked up the stairs and walked to mine, Alice's, and Rosalie's apartment. Emmett opened the door since Edward was carrying me. I was semi conscious and when we got into my apartment I saw someone that said they were never going to talk to me again…

**OK kind of a cliff hanger ending but I think you guys know who it is. Who do you think it is? Do you think this will be better than Learning to trust? Do you like this chapter good or bad hit or miss? REVIEW!**


	2. Charlie

**Hey so 2****nd**** chappy to the fanfic Learning to love sequel to learning to trust I hope you liked the first chapter thanks for reviewing Enjoy!**

_Previously…__Edward was carrying me. I was semi conscious and when we got into my apartment I saw someone that said they were never going to talk to me again…_

"Dad!" Emmett screamed like a little kid and ran up to hug Charlie Emmett hasn't seen Charlie for years. After hearing Emmett yell Charlie I shut my eyes all the way I didn't want to face Charlie after the phone call.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Bells why are you calling is it your birthday or my birthday or a holiday I'm sorry if I didn't call." Charlie started_

"_No Dad you didn't miss anything. It's just I-um I love you Dad and miss you." I said to afraid to tell him_

"_I love you to Bells always" Charlie said_

"_Dad I'm pregnant" I said taking a deep breath_

"_What I thought you pledged abstinence?" Charlie said_

"_I did but" I started but he cut me off_

"_Bella what were you thinking you are only 18" Charlie said_

"_Dad" I said my voice cracking_

"_I can't believe you would do this you whore" Charlie said and my breathing stopped_

"_Dad please I love you dad and you said you would love me always" I said by now tears were spilling down my face_

"_That was before I found out you were a slut. I hope you had fun hooking up I hope it was worth losing your dad Bella" Charlie spat_

"_Dad rape is not fun" I said and I was full on crying now_

"_I don't believe you" Charlie said_

"_Please dad don't leave me" I begged and he hung up_

"Hey kiddo" Charlie said back to Emmett. Charlie and Emmett were extremely close Emmett grew up living with Charlie like I grew up living with Renee. Charlie was a good dad to Emmett.

"I think Bella's asleep I'll just take her to her room." Edward said still holding me bridal style.

"What who?" Charlie said

"Bella" Edward repeated

"Oh that slut." Charlie said and I felt a pain in my heart when my father the person that knew me all of my life called me that. If he thinks that of me then Edward who I've known for a little bit must think I'm a whore. Uncomfortable silence filled the air then Charlie spoke again

"Look she's such a whore that she's clinging to some random guy right now." Charlie said

"I think I'll bring Bella upstairs now." Edward said and it sounded like he was talking through gritted teeth. I kept my eyes closed shut to keep the tears from spilling out I knew Edward just laid me down on my bed because, I felt the cushiony fabric he tucked me in and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I thought he was out of the room and uncontrollable tears went down my face (my eyes were still closed).

"Bella?" Edward said in a worried tone obviously seeing tears spill down my face shit

"I'm ok Edward it's just everything hurts" I lied taking a deep breath my eyes still shut I could never lie to Edward I don't know I think he could just tell when I'm lying.

"Want me to-" Edward started saying but I cut him off

"Please can you just go." I said saying each word separately and I heard my bedroom door shut I let out another heavy breath and tried to stop the tears that were spilling down my face. How can I stand this every time I'm sad just cry it out at least when I cut I do something other than cry.

I promised Edward I wouldn't cut I promised Edward I wouldn't cut I kept on chanting in my head. UGH. I was just thinking of going to get my razors out of the closet when Emmett came into my room.

"Hey Bells" Emmett said while stroking my hair

"Wakey wakey" Emmett said like a 5 year old and gently shook me I pretended to get up.

"Dinner time" Emmett said

"Ok I'll be there in a little bit" I said and Emmett left I looked at the clock and It said 5pm whoa I was up here for 7 hours. I put on black sweat pants and a long sleeve dark blue shirt on. I put my hair into a messy bun and went down stairs.

"BELLA!!!!" Alice screamed and hugged me

"OmygoshIwassosososososoworriedaboutyouImissedyousomuch." Alice said that all in one breath

"What?" I said my voice sounding hoarse

"Oh my gosh I was so so so so so so so worried about you I missed you so much." Alice said just as excited and jumpy.

"Same" I said and gave her a half smile. Then Rosalie attacked me in a hug. I sat down at the table and noticed I was receiving several dirty glares from guess who Charlie. I glanced at Carissa that was in her high chair and I noticed every day she was starting to look like me and James I looked away from her quickly. Everyone was talking to me except Charlie and I pretended nothing was wrong and added something to the conversation once in a while.

"So Dad what brings you here?" I asked hoping he would say that he was worried about me getting shot and came here to check up on me. Silence filled the air and Charlie still hasn't answered my question.

"Dad?" Emmett said

"Yeah kiddo?" Charlie responded

"Aren't you going to answer Bella? I kind of want to know too" Emmett asked

"Well I wasn't I just was going to ignore her but since you asked… Well your grandfather is retiring as chief police of Alaska so I get to take his place." Charlie said looking directly at Emmett.

"Congrats" I said I was denying that Charlie didn't want to speak to me anymore.

"Well kiddo I have to go" Charlie said looking at Emmett

"Nice meeting you Edward, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice." Charlie said and left

"Here why don't I make us some popcorn and we can watch a movie your choice?" Alice suggested

"Wow Alice offering to cook tempting but I'll pass remember last time you cooked, you almost blew up the microwave." I said

"How was I supposed to know that you're not supposed to bake cake in the microwave?" Alice pouted and everyone laughed

"I'll make the popcorn" Jasper said and gave Alice a kiss on the cheek.

"Emmett you can pick the movie." I said and Emmett's eyes lit up like a little kids eyes on Christmas. I put Carissa to bed and I hooked up the baby monitor. When I walked downstairs Emmett and Rosalie was on the love seat of course and Jasper and Alice was on a small couch and Edward was on the couch waiting for me I cuddled next to Edward and he put his arm around me I saw that Emmett choose the movie step brothers. I wasn't really paying attention to the movie but more to Edward and I noticed he was doing the same thing to me. I heard crying on the monitor interrupting mine and Edward's time together.

"I'll get it" I said while getting up and as I was walking upstairs I thought my life is never going to be the same no matter how hard I try I'm never going to be the same person or do the same stuff as I was before the James incident.

**Hmm how'd you guys like that chapter is it better than the first story I know this is starting off a little slow but it will get better. Thanks for all of the reviews Review!**


End file.
